


APH | 普洪 | Das dumme Herz （笨拙爱意）

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 国设，和本家可能有点儿区别日常，些许时政相关含有良识向的东西组，恶友组





	APH | 普洪 | Das dumme Herz （笨拙爱意）

current affairs involved [ [source](https://www.kmweg.de/fileadmin/user_upload/pdfs/Press_Releases/2018/Krauss-Maffei-Wegmann-unterstuetzt-ungarische-Heeres-Modernisierung_19-12-2018.pdf) ]

\------

路德维希·贝什米特站在玄关前，穿戴整齐，一手拎着公文包。他紧张地看着手表指针。基尔伯特还不回来的话，他上班就要迟到了。

两周前，基尔伯特应SKD［ 1 ］邀请，前往德累斯顿为那支40人小团担任长笛手，排练维尔瓦第和莫扎特。就路德维希看来，这工作再适合基尔伯特不过：他的哥哥虽然在某种意义上仍然是“国家的化身”，但他们的政府部门，出于这样或那样的考虑，往往只要求他来参加令人胃痛的会议和外事活动，“以免引发友邦不必要的不安”。

类似的小心翼翼还包括只容许女性担任的防长职务，如绵羊般温顺的外交政策和军备。这显然与基尔伯特的天性大相径庭。然而，上司的决定不容置喙，经过一段“无聊得像是个活腻味的吸血鬼”般的日子后，基尔伯特终于在四处捣鼓和他的帮助下找到了些新工作来充实生活，比如博物馆岛上的周末讲座，特别是关于“普鲁士时期的柏林”的；去卡塞尔给KMW公司［ 2 ］做技术顾问，研究战斗车辆；为多特蒙德“大黄蜂”的德甲征程加油助威，诸如此类。

路德维希即将带来一个新消息，尽管要毁了国家管弦乐团的巡回演出，但他觉得哥哥会喜欢的。

门廊上传来狗项圈铃铛声和一串爽朗的大笑。他推开门，看见熟悉的一人一狗坐在地上，阿斯特正热情地舔着主人的脸。

“阿斯特，好孩子，让我把包放下。”基尔伯特笑着挣脱背上的琴盒，让昂贵的乐器远离傻狗的破坏范围。路德维希拉了他一把，帮他从地上站起来。

“早安，哥哥。”

基尔伯特用袖子擦了擦脸，有些奇怪地看着他：“阿西？你怎么还没去上班？”

“我在等你回来，有件事要和你说。”

“……车库后面的瓶子？我会记得拿去Lidl换掉的。”

“重要的事，”路德维希纠正道，“你知道我刚参加了今年的防务展。”

基尔伯特变得严肃了。“是的？”

“有人向我透露了对‘豹2’坦克的兴趣，我想，你或许可以帮助克劳斯-玛菲·韦格曼争取到一笔订单。”

基尔伯特抓了抓后脑勺，那头乱糟糟的银发更像是个鸟窝了。“别，我可不想承受销售部门的罪名。”

路德维希暗自叹气，知道哥哥仍然对向意大利的军售耿耿于怀。费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯手中连移动靶都射不中的“豹2”可绝不是什么有利于公司名声的广告。

“这次是匈牙利人。”

基尔伯特过了几秒钟才反应过来，“什么？！”

“匈牙利装甲部队表示，对我们的‘豹2’和自行榴弹炮感兴趣。”

“她——”基尔伯特匆匆改口，“他们忽然买坦克做什么？”

“这我就不知道了，也许伊莎姐愿意向你解释，当然，前提是你会去KMW总部接待他们？”

“什么时候？立刻？我……我还有乐团的演出。”

“所以你不打算去吗？”

基尔伯特挣扎了一会儿。“不去恐怕不太好。”

“这全取决于你，”路德维希宽慰道，“我想先告诉你，再让他们去安排日程。她不会知道的。”

“不，好吧，是我的错，我无意中告诉过她我正给KMW工作，如果她来了我却不在……我不想让事情显得鬼鬼祟祟的，好像是因为我们的产品有问题一样。”

“你们一直在联系？”路德维希有些意外。他完全不记得他们一同在家的时候哥哥有给伊丽莎白打过电话。

“那只是……等等，我没惹出什么政治上的麻烦吧？”

“据我所知没有。”路德维希连忙说。

基尔伯特苦笑着摇了摇头。“我是不是应该早点儿告诉你？”

“我们都有权利享用一些私人生活，看看弗朗西斯，哥哥，别担心。”路德维希知道现在最好给他一些空间，于是又看了看表。“我真的得去上班了，晚上见？”

——————

伊丽莎白·海德薇莉合上文件夹，揉了揉眼睛。这份用兹里尼先生［ 3 ］做名字的文件从开始撰写以来她已经阅读了无数次。她刚刚在复习论述政府需要更加现代化的战斗车辆的必要性那部分。

汽车正从慕尼黑机场驶向克劳斯-玛菲。可真够快的……

她即将亲眼见到“豹”和它的家。

伊丽莎白没被国防部派去防务展，不过，她已经在网络上看了些关于“豹”的视频，点击率高的自然是特别愚蠢的那些：一台“豹”能不能装下20名装甲兵，比赛炮口端啤酒来夸耀乘员组在行进间瞄准的超高水平——又蠢又德国！

伊丽莎白看向A92公路边的积雪，再一次开始怀疑采购德国人的“豹”型坦克到底是不是个明智决定。

——————

据说匈牙利方面的意愿已经很明确，公司上下并没有像之前争取订单时那般洋溢着紧张气氛，有些人甚至已经开始讨论玛丽亚广场的圣诞市场。

这么一来，紧张到坐立不安的基尔伯特·贝什米特就格外显眼了。好在总部认识他的人并不多，到目前为止，奇怪的目光只是远远地看着他而已。

直到他发现克里斯蒂安·瓦格纳拿着只毛绒玩具向他走来，笑容满面。

这年轻人是总部技术部门的工程师，在卡塞尔和因戈尔施塔特同他见过几面，多少知道些他的“特殊身份”。

“快拿着。”

基尔伯特看着被强行塞进怀里的毛绒玩具豹，惊讶地注意到它居然还绣有公司的标志。

“我们什么时候开始生产这东西了？”欧洲最大的地面战斗车辆制造商为什么会有这种副产品？

“我也一无所知，”克里斯蒂安伸开双手，做出隆重介绍的姿势，“只有订购了‘豹2’的客户能收到这份礼物，我好不容易才找到一只！”

“所以？”基尔伯特怀疑地看着小豹子玩具，“把它给我做什么？”

克里斯蒂安朝他眨了眨眼：“让你可以把它送给匈牙利小姐。”

……不。

“我不认为这是个好主意。”

“也许应该换换主意，根据统计，有史以来祖国你在关于匈牙利的选择上没做对过几次。”

“谢谢提醒。”基尔伯特咬着牙说。几百年来的人际交往关系明晃晃地罗列在教科书里，谁能想到这世界上竟有比被小报记者围追堵截的明星更悲惨的待遇。

“行得通的，姑娘们都喜欢毛绒玩具！”克里斯蒂安快乐地向他挥挥手，跑进了电梯。

伊丽莎白·海德薇莉可不是一般的姑娘。基尔伯特心想。

——————

伊丽莎白轻而易举地从人群里找到了那颗顶着银白色头发的脑袋。

“你怎么也在这儿？”

德国人明显没料到她的突然出现：“伊丽莎白？”

“是我。”她笑眯眯地说，好奇地看着他怀里的毛绒玩具。

“呃，我正在KMW工作。”

伊丽莎白点头：“今天的事你一定已经听说了。”

基尔伯特挠了挠鼻尖：“我正在这儿只是个巧合。”

“那么，顺便向我介绍一番你们最优秀的产品吧？”

他们正在露天展区走着，不远处就是威风凛凛的“豹2”坦克，身后张贴着巨大的猎豹照片，生动地表现出它的身份和杀伤力。

伊丽莎白注意到坦克车上画着铁十字标志：简洁的四道弧线代表了十字的银边，比多年前她在虎式上看到的更优美。

“你们是如何决定要买新坦克的？”基尔伯特问她。

“首先，他们终于意识到该给国防部划些钱，”伊丽莎白用自嘲的口吻说，“装甲部队一直在使用布拉金斯基那时留下的装备，都过去多少年了！”

“T72？”

伊丽莎白点头，两人很有默契地笑了。

冷战时代并不是什么美妙的回忆，却是他们共有的回忆之一，就曾有过的遭遇而言，也算不上有多悲惨，只是铁幕把他们和路德维希，罗德里赫隔在了两边，所以有些笑话永远只能在他俩之间分享了。

“看来你最近过得不错？”

伊丽莎白知道和东亚的铁路货运生意每年都在挣钱，但具体数字她一时也说不上来：“大概是吧，我不太记得政府工作报告里是怎么说的了。”

“你为政府工作，竟然不看政府工作报告。”基尔伯特指出。

她耸耸肩：“因为我不是无趣的德国人。”

基尔伯特识相地闭嘴了。

伊丽莎白双手抱在胸前，来回走着，从各个角度打量这台钢铁机器。老实说，她看不出有什么窍门，毕竟她对武器制造行业毫无钻研，唯一记得很清楚的是，部长和她说过“豹”的价格差不多是奔驰迈巴赫的20倍。

想到这儿，伊丽莎白强烈地觉得自己得为花出去的外汇负上责任才行。

“方便透露一下你们从它身上能挣多少钱吗？”

“你是不是在质疑它凭什么能成为最昂贵的主战坦克还卖得很好？”基尔伯特一下子精神抖擞起来，做出要发表长篇大论的样子。

“我忘了，你们不缺买家，我作为客户却是被动方。”

“我不知道他们之前是怎么干的，要我说，是得考察一下买家，不应该再做意大利或者土耳其人那样的生意。”

“费里听了得伤心了。”伊丽莎白被他一本正经的语气逗笑了。

“真不明白那些家伙怎么能把‘豹2’开出T72的效果，与其浪费钱，不如接收些前苏联的遗产，至少做做训练。”

伊丽莎白很清楚军售往往也要出于政治上的考量，这正是她此行最担忧的部分。德国人是否愿意把“豹”的最新型号卖给他们呢？

“我有没有通过考察？”

基尔伯特看着她，脱口而出：“当然，你可从没有让我失望过！”

肯定有过，伊丽莎白心想，只是不在我们正讨论的范畴内罢了。

“我要最好的。”她坚决地说。

基尔伯特指着那台车：“这就是最好的，‘豹2A7’。大约四年前，马修·威廉姆斯从我这儿借走一批‘豹2’去阿富汗执行任务，他做了改装后还给我，给了我一些继续升级的思路……”

他说话时脊背挺直，眼睛闪闪发亮，显然是在讲非常令他骄傲的事情。这神情伊丽莎白再熟悉不过，从这家伙还叫做“圣玛丽医院骑士团”的时候，到后来每每谈及路德维希，还有他尊敬的腓特烈亲父……

伊丽莎白多么希望自己也能够在他视若珍宝的回忆里占据一席之地啊，遗憾的是，这从未发生过：命运不曾给过他们任何机会。

——————

短短几天后他们就达成了一致，KMW公司对外宣布了向匈展开军售的消息，引起一波不大不小的关注：匈军即将拥有全面时髦装备的确有些出人意料，但毕竟只是不起眼的小国家，没过多久，新闻就回去追逐强权大国了。

距离圣诞夜还有五天，放在以往，基尔伯特从降临节［ 4 ］就开始将家里装点一新，等待路德维希放假回来享受节日，今年一直工作到这么晚，对他来说实属难得。

他仍然在慕尼黑徘徊的原因只有一个：那只可怜的玩具豹还没被他送出去。

克里斯蒂安对他的犹豫不决不以为然，三番五次地怂恿他“做些什么”。

“不然匈牙利小姐就该走了。”

“这我知道。”

“你为什么不问问她是否想去市中心的圣诞市场呢？圣玛丽广场上，市政厅前面那个。”

几年前的圣诞季，基尔伯特在慕尼黑乘火车时，算是匆匆路过一次。“你是说那些临时摊点？”

克里斯蒂安点头。

“挤满了游客和傻乎乎年轻人的集市？”

克里斯蒂安朝他咧嘴笑了：“虽然你已经好几百岁了，看着还是挺年轻的。”

“无非是卖些热红酒，姜饼，糖炒栗子，都贵得离谱。”

“挂满了灯串的杉树！蜡烛！”克里斯蒂安抗议，“还有中世纪风味的表演，车木头，吹玻璃什么的。”

“真遗憾，我早就见过真的。”

年轻人不得不偃旗息鼓：“好吧，好吧，我算是明白为什么你们的关系一直毫无进展了。”

“按照官方的说法，新世纪以来我们与各友邻的交往可是在相当健康地向前迈进着。”

克里斯蒂安几乎是怜悯地看着他，那表情活像是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

第三个人走进了茶水间，他们同时抬起头，发现来人正是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉。她也吃了一惊，很快又笑了。

“我的同事们正在大厅散发圣诞礼物，快去看看吧？”

“哇！”克里斯蒂安立刻站起来，溜走前还向他扮了个鬼脸。伊丽莎白转过身来看着他。

“你们准备回去了？”

“有几个德国人想请我们再观赏一次Pzh2000加榴炮是如何把坦克轰成零件的，我婉言谢绝了。”

“那很值得再看一次。”他衷心地说。伊丽莎白笑着摇了摇头，准备离开，基尔伯特只好叫住她：“嘿！”

好了，现在他得为自己下意识的举动编造理由了。

“呃……你想不想去圣玛丽广场的圣诞市场？”

“圣诞市场？”

这该怎么解释呢？布达佩斯有没有这东西？要是也有的话，他的邀请大概显得更愚蠢了。

“就在主火车站旁，一些临时摊位，卖热红酒，各种吃的，还有一颗很高的杉树，夜里会亮着灯……”他笨拙地描述道。

伊丽莎白礼貌地打断了他：“你是说今晚？你和我？”

基尔伯特点头。

“听上去挺不错——我是说我会去的。好了吗？”

“什么？”

伊丽莎白扬起眉毛：“你是不是还有话想说？”

他的目光不由自主地飘向独自坐在水吧上的玩具小豹子。既然合同已经签好了……“它现在正式属于你了。”

“它？”伊丽莎白好奇地抓起毛绒玩具，“它也是你们公司旗下‘豹家族’的一员？”

“是我们向订购了‘豹’的客户赠送的礼物。”

“你之前拿着的就是它？”

基尔伯特不自在地移开了视线。

“这礼物会不会比加榴炮表演好一些？”

伊丽莎白忍不住笑了：“天啊，那是要好一些。”

——————

难得一见地，贝什米特家的厨房里挤满了人。

昨晚是基尔伯特·贝什米特在爱乐厅乐池的首轮末场演出，曲目是《金翅雀》和《夜》。他要好的两位朋友和路德维希都去做了观众。

直到现在，这两位还没有一点儿要离开的意思。

“弗朗西斯，你到底想对我的冰箱做什么？”

法国人正毫不留情地把食物丢出西门子的双开门，安东尼奥坐在一旁，懒洋洋地拎着垃圾袋提手。

“让它免于不健康且没品味的超市速食荼毒。”弗朗西斯看着包装盒上的字，眉头紧皱，又一件存货被扔进了垃圾袋。

“可我还没吃早饭。”基尔伯特四下环顾。他那被发胶强力镇压过的头发只用一晚就恢复了原样。

“别担心，我们买了些别的。”安东尼奥指了指餐桌上的一堆东西。很好，不用打开看就知道绝不会有土豆、香肠或是啤酒。

路德维希正坐在餐桌尽头，面前是火腿奶酪可颂和水波蛋。显然出于法国人之手。

“坐下，打开餐巾，享受我们的报复吧。”弗朗西斯说。

“我原以为这是我的家。”基尔伯特很想打开手机看看今日头条会不会是法国入侵之类的爆炸性国际新闻。

“我原以为昨晚是个可爱得多的音乐会，”法国人模仿着他的口吻，“有招待席，饼干，点心，起泡酒，聊天，握手，合照留念，亲友致辞。”

“一路上弗朗吉都在想要说些什么。”安东尼奥冲着天花板笑了。

“结果！一整晚正襟危坐！无情的散场！哥哥我被这类场合闷死的机会还不够多吗？”

西班牙人耸耸肩，一搭一档地接下话茬：“鉴于昨晚是纯正的德国式音乐会——”

“今天的早饭就是法式的——”

“午饭则属于西班牙——”

“喂喂！”基尔伯特抗议道，“这可是我天资卓越加上勤奋练习，终于争取到的席位！罗德里赫那家伙可以我当然也可以！真有意思，我怎么不记得你们针对过他？”

“因为某些甜蜜的回忆吧。”那两位异口同声地说道，笑得像傻瓜一样。

基尔伯特泄愤地抓起可颂包咬了一大口，味道居然很棒。他不说话了，胡闹的朋友们也安静了下来。

“开个玩笑，”安东尼奥举起双手，“我们只是想做些什么来为你庆祝，不太官方的，私人的，比如，做一桌拿手菜——”

“几小时前你还在呼呼大睡，我们就出门采购了——”

“我就说我们应该买一些字母气球，家庭聚会专用的，可以贴在墙上——”

弗朗西斯立刻摇头：“又不是小孩子过生日，我可不想和你显得像一对家长！女孩子们的眼神从没那么让我心碎——”

“可谓是损失巨大。”安东尼奥理解地拍拍友人的肩膀。

“总而言之，我们都为你感到高兴，”路德维希也加入了对话，“抱歉我私自纵容了他们‘拯救厨房’的行动。”

既然他最宠爱的弟弟也这么说，基尔伯特可没有任何理由了。甚至某种程度上他们正在被“拯救”：现在柏林有多少家意大利，西班牙，法国，越南餐馆啊！

“好吧。”他宽宏大量地一挥手——

走廊上传来了门铃和大型犬兴奋的叫声。他和路德维希面面相觑。这下可好。

“勤奋工作的贝什米特先生们，多久没带阿斯特去散步了？身为饲主这可是很不负责任的！”

房间里所有人都听得出这是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的声音。

“喔。”弗朗西斯意味深长地笑了。

除了苍白的陈词滥调，基尔伯特一时也找不到更好的话说：“我能解释——”

弗朗西斯掐断了他的挣扎。

“礼貌些，别让美丽的小姐继续在门外等待了。”

基尔伯特硬着头皮往门厅走去。两位朋友都好奇地看向另一位贝什米特。

“这就是为什么他还在幼稚地和罗德里赫斗气？”

“我不知道……”路德维希一脸无辜。

“完全弄错了，不是吗？”弗朗西斯老练地评价道，“你哥哥应该做的是给她一把钥匙。”

——————

午饭最终是被法国，西班牙，匈牙利人共同完成的。

此前留宿的两位客人都要乘飞机回去，路德维希载他们去了泰格尔机场，被留下的基尔伯特正在伊丽莎白指挥下工作：用毛巾把洗好的餐具擦干。

阿斯特乖乖坐在楼梯前，摇着尾巴，期盼地看着他们。

“可怜的小家伙，被冷落太久了。”

“我下午会带他出去转转的。”

“你们都去哪儿？”

“超市，洗车店，公园。”冰箱已经被那两位好事者重新塞满，他倒是有段时间不用再去采购了。

“公园挺不错。”伊丽莎白说。

“有一间我的公园，用我来命名的。”

“什么？基尔伯特？普鲁士？”

他点头：“普鲁士公园。很小，有些偏僻，没什么人知道，”相对于蒂尔加滕或是滕珀尔霍夫来说，“有些周末会有越南裔移民来摆热狗摊。”

“你们经常去吗？”

“阿斯特喜欢那儿。”他也喜欢，无所事事的时候，他会带两听啤酒去晃荡一下午。

现在只有乐团夏休，公司没有订单时能够那么做了。他很高兴生活找到新意义，特别是当他的一群朋友都忙于公务时。

“说起来，昨晚的演出如何？”

“完美。”

“很遗憾我没能来。”

基尔伯特知道她最近忙着出差，接装“豹2”那回也没来成。不过，要是之后车辆需要维护修整，换装升级，他会有理由登门拜访的。

“那你现在是在休假？”

伊丽莎白点头，把最后一只杯子递给他，在围裙上擦干手。“你是怎么和弗朗西斯他们解释的呢？”

“什么？”

“他们对我的出现一句话都没说，我以为是你之前，已经，说了些别的？”

“我什么都没说。”基尔伯特开始感到茫然了。

伊丽莎白抱起双臂：“所以你是连说都不愿意说？”

等等，事情是怎么忽然直转而下的？

伊丽莎白看了他一会儿，叹了口气：“我们不能永远避而不谈，假装那没发生过。”

他很熟悉这副“解决问题”的语气。根据统计，跟着它的往往不是什么好事。

“在慕尼黑的圣诞市场上，很好，看来你还记得。我只想知道那个吻到底意味着什么。”

“那是……”他真不愿意再说一遍，因为感觉就像是他又做了一遍，尽管他其实挺想再做一遍的。

乱七八糟。

好吧。

“那不是个明智的举动，”他终于说，“我什么都没想就——”

“你宁愿它没发生过。”伊丽莎白说。他不禁皱眉。

“我希望它能再发生。”

——————

公园草坪上弥漫着咖喱香肠的廉价香味：番茄酱，咖喱粉，动物油脂。柏林随处可见的两欧元之选。

阿斯特玩够了，心满意足地趴在他们脚边。基尔伯特摸了摸它的头。

难得的私人假期里，伊丽莎白终于可以不用去想什么贸易逆差，国事会议，记者发布会，礼宾，安保。

她用双臂枕着脑袋，舒舒服服地躺在草地中央，闭上眼睛。无穷无尽的白昼令人昏昏欲睡。

她想起一片遥远的，不复存在的草原，想起自己用幼稚的手，幼稚的心建造和许诺的事物，想起在里耶卡［ 5 ］之前，只存在于故事里的大海。

大陆的尽头，战无不胜的英雄，永恒的神祇，自由的命运。她曾深信不疑，又大失所望。

“你睡着了吗？”基尔伯特很小声地问她。

伊丽莎白摇头。“只是在想我们小时候的事。”

“那会儿你真是个了不起的恶魔。”

“现在只是在想你怎么还没死。”

“嘿！都是几百年前的事了，你没必要这么小心眼吧？！”说完还用力推了她一把。

“我说真的。”她抓住那个人的手。

严格来说，他们并不拥有人类那种朝生暮死的轨迹，真不知道让这只手保持温热的到底是什么。

基尔伯特肯定正看着她。“是啊，很奇怪。有那么几次，我真担心你会死掉。”

她想笑：“担心我？怎么不担心你自己呢？”

“我好得很！”

“没有虚弱，失忆，感官模糊，手指尖变得透明，充满不好预感什么的？”

“伊丽莎白，停止幻想你还能摆脱我吧。”

“注意你的措辞，别破坏了现代国家之间成熟的国际关系。”

“那是你和路德维希之间的官方事宜。”基尔伯特不以为然。

“你是在说你我之间的关系是私人的？”她睁开眼睛。没错，基尔伯特正看着她。

“虽然不太可能，但我希望是，这样我就能少犯些错误了。”

“什么？”

基尔伯特挠了挠鼻尖：“当它不够私人的时候……我指被写进历史书里的部分。据说我没做对过几次。”

“我们没法违背上司们的意志。”伊丽莎白温和地说。

“我一直在用幼稚的策略对待你，”基尔伯特承认道，“我知道还存在着其他的方式，可我……我就是做不到。”

“我也是。”

“……你是为了让我好受点才这么说吗？”

“不，我的确是笨蛋。我们都是。”

他们像小时候那样并肩躺在草地里，看着天空。谁也没再提慕尼黑的事。

“我们是不是还有一个晚上？”又过了一会儿，基尔伯特问她。

“没错。”

“你想去哪儿？”

“给点选择？”

“宪兵广场音乐厅今晚是贝多芬的第四号交响曲。或者，在某些光线昏暗，遍布涂鸦，守门人看管的大房子里，有些罗德里赫绝对不喜欢的音乐，主要是电吉他——”

“电吉他。”

基尔伯特咧嘴一笑：“那我们得先把阿斯特送回家。”

他们向公园外走去，路过各种各样的食物摊：椒盐卷饼，热狗，棒糖，冰淇淋。

伊丽莎白去买了两支冰淇淋，递给基尔伯特一支。他好奇地看着冷饮车的方向。

“那人和你说什么了？”

“他问我们是不是在约会，”伊丽莎白顿了顿，“我告诉他你是我前夫的表亲。”

基尔伯特忘记了他的冰淇淋，奶油逐渐融化。

“好了，开个玩笑！”她往基尔伯特背上推了一把，让他别再愣着了。

“……你到底说了什么？”

“我说是的，虽然我觉得他不太相信。”

基尔伯特松开了阿斯特的牵绳，向她伸出手。和慕尼黑圣诞集市那次不同，晴日的下午把一切都照亮了。

他们之间又有了一个吻。

“他必须相信了。”

她好像把冰淇淋蹭到了基尔伯特的T恤上，但这显然不是现在她最关心的问题。

“你是在争强好胜吗？”

“是。”

——————

END

——————

注释

0 题自 Deine Augen sind Magnete 的歌词

1 Staatskapelle Dresden，德累斯顿国家管弦乐团

2 Krauss-Maffei Wegmann GmbH & Co. KG，即下文中的克劳斯-玛菲·韦格曼公司，随后出现的产品型号，包括毛绒玩具小豹子都是真实存在的

3 Miklós Zrínyi，兹里尼·米克洛什，匈牙利政治家，军事领袖，诗人

4 Advent，基督降临节，圣诞节前四个星期的星期日

5 Rijeka，今克罗地亚城市，曾是匈牙利的出海口


End file.
